


strawberries

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Harry Lives, Hes alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: MJ isn't the one whose kisses taste like strawberries. No, no.It's Harry.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> raimi parksborn raimi parksborn
> 
> I needed to write this to live I'm sorry
> 
> Also!!! Hes alive after spiderman 3!! Dont ask me how he just is

MJ isn't the one whose kisses taste like strawberries. No, no.

It's Harry.

Peter finds out when they're in the Osborn Mansion on his off time and Harry is still relatively immobile from the Venom fight. 

Peter was able to save him. He thanks whatever God exists for that every single day. 

It's hard for Harry to get around with the bandages, but he manages. Though Peter knows he would do anything for a bit of help considering them.

They're on the couch, Harry flipping through the channels on the TV endlessly. He's mumbling about nothing good being on and Peter only watches.

Peter doesnt notice when the TV is turned off, but he does notice when Harry throws the remote off to the side and struggles to get up.

"Har?" Peter asks, moving to help.

"I got it, I got it," Harry hisses, but collapses down onto the couch.

"Are you alright?"

"Just hurts a bit today, Pete," He waved a hand, "I'll survive."

Peter doesn't know what to do, but when Harry looks at him with a mischievous look on his face, Peter questions.

Harry is grinning, "You feel like kissing it better?"

Peter sputters, " _W-what?_ "

"Like, uh," Harry grows hesitant, but shakes it off. "Like this."

Suddenly Peter feels Harry's lips on his own. They're soft and pushing against his and- They taste like strawberries.

Peter kisses back.

When Harry pulls away, Peter is disappointed and a little confused. "Where did that come from?"

Harry shrugs. "Wanted a kiss," And after a few moments, he added, "From you."

Peter opens his mouth then closes it again. "For how long?"

"Since like, the third grade, I dunno," Harry shrugs again, "Not really keeping track."

"And you waited that long?"

Now it's Harry's turn to gape.

Peter hums, "Now how long are you going to wait for another?"

They kiss and as chaste as the last one was, this one was quick and almost nonexistent. Harry almost whines, and Peter snorts, earning a glare.

But after, Peter doesn't know how long they remain on the couch, sharing long and slow kisses. They occasionally pull apart for air but then they're back again, slow and steady. Its something and it's _there._

He's leaning forward onto Harry when the latter hisses in pain and pulls away. "Oh," Peter mouths and Harry looks up at him sadly.

"Gotta-" Harry speaks, moving, adjusting himself, trying to make it so the wound isn't touched, but it doesn't work. He flops down on the couch backwards, defeated. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just-" 

"Ruined the mood, eh?" Harry laughs quietly, running his fingers over the bandages. 

"It's alright," Peter shakes his head, "Do we need to change them again?"

Harry nods and Peter gets up, wrapping Harry's arm around his shoulder. He helps Harry toward the bathroom and maybe they sneak another kiss somewhere along the way.

Harry still tastes like strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at nalanoola on tumblr


End file.
